


Something exceptional

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, First Order Poe Dameron, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, dark!Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe thought about all the risks. Except the one he will have to face.





	Something exceptional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For my partner in crime who wrote me such a beautiful friendship declaration that I had to do something for her in return. I hope you will like it and have as much fun to read as I had to write it.

It was the middle of the night, even if in space, you were always in the dark. But most of the First Order staff, soldiers and officers were sleeping, the watch being assured by low maintenance. It was exactly for this reason that Poe Dameron, best pilot of the First Order and well, of the Galaxy, chose to sneak into the ship bay. Even if it wasn’t unnatural for Poe to be seen walking among the ships - his love for ships and the care he had for them was legendary in the FO ranks - Poe knew that what he was getting ready to do was risky and he could receive at best a reprimand when he will get caught, at worst a death sentence to have blast the First Order’s chain of command. 

 

But he couldn’t help it. Since he got this idea, three weeks ago, Poe couldn’t think about anything else. The fault was entirely on the Resistance side. Poe tried to keep this argument in mind for when he would be caught, it could help him to convene some indulgence from Hux, even if he doubted that the man was able of such a thing. But three weeks ago, Poe and his TIE-fighters squadron were joined by an unexpected ally while shooting Resistance X-Wings in the sky of Savareen. 

 

Since his pompous arrival, the black figure looking like a puppet at Snoke’s glory service, four years ago, Poe never saw Kylo Ren flying. Ho! He heard about it. And since the exposure of Kylo Ren’s lineage has been made, thanks to Snoke who used it like a tool to isolate his new trophy and making of him the target of the entire organization’s dudgeon so the boy would never be tempted to grow to powerful and usurping the Supreme Leader’s throne, Poe believed the rumors of him being an incredible pilot, thanks to his father’s genetics. From this day, the young TIE-fighter pilot dreamed of flying alongside the Knight of Ren, wanting to know if the man was as much impressive behind joysticks as he was walking like a majesty in the First Order ships corridors. 

 

He finally got the opportunity three weeks ago. His squadron and the two others which were taking part in the fight were in a plight. Poe wasn’t afraid. He has been raised for this moment. He was ready to die for their cause. And in his death, he would bring with him as many Resistance X-Wings than possible. Poe was ready to crash his TIE-fighter in the X-Wing of Jessika Pava, the poster girl of the Resistance, the only pilot from the other side that Poe could respect and admire, when a shadow flew above their both ships. 

 

When he looked up, Poe saw a ship like every pilot, from both sides, would love to fly. It looked liked a TIE-fighter except that the both hexagonal wings were replaced by triangular wings, looking like daggers, very aggressive. The ship was going faster than any other ship involved in the fight, even faster than X-Wings, and it looked so easily to fly with it, the pliancy being exceptional that Poe couldn’t help to feel jealous that another pilot than him got the chance to flight it before him. Seeing this shadow of death shooting down their enemies gave back some consistency to the First Order squadrons and following its lead, they managed to rout the Resistance, making them fleeing Savareen’s sky and letting the First Order claiming this as a victory. 

 

When they all landed in the ship bay, Poe hurried up to get out of his TIE-fighter, wanting to speak with the lucky pilot who got to fly the mysterious ship and maybe finding their weakness so Poe could take their place for the next battle. Though, Poe stopped when the huge frame of Kylo Ren walked outside the ship, his mask already on his face and not giving a single look to the pilots around him. Poe hesitated to pursue him, to go talking to him, to make contact with him even if he only saw him talking to Captain Phasma or Hux in the four years since his arrival. The young man was still trying to make his mind when he felt something piercing his body, freezing him instantly and awakening every sensation in his body. When he looked up, Poe saw the faceless mask of Kylo Ren turned towards him and Poe felt his breath being stuck into his throat. After long seconds looking at each other, Kylo Ren walked away and Poe felt suddenly empty. 

 

From this day, Poe planned everything, from the troopers keeping the watch this night to the best hour to act. And now, he was ready. Tonight, he would flight Kylo Ren’s ship without any authorization. And damn the consequences! 

 

* * *

 

When he sat into the cockpit, Poe knew he had to enjoy as much as he could because it could be his last flight ever. Poe shuddered when he set into the pilot’s seat, feeling so small in the place made for a stronger body than his. Poe wrapped his hands around the both handles on each armrest and when he turned the power on, he felt the ship’s motor roaring with power and impulsiveness. Poe couldn’t hold back his smile. The ship was capricious, wild, like its owner and Poe couldn’t wait to see if he would be able to tame it. 

 

“Hello my beauty!” whispered Poe, his gloved hands fondling the joysticks with as much care as he would use for his lover. 

 

Poe pushed the right handle and the ship flew off, pushing Poe deeper into his seat and the young pilot screamed his joy, letting himself being embedded into an unruly ride. He had few minutes. But he would make of them the best of his life. 

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Poe decided to land back into the ship bay, his mind screaming for him to not push his luck. The young pilot found it weird that nobody came to stop him and when he was finally back into the hangar, nobody was there to welcome him with blasters pointed on his head. It was strange. Poe knew he was supposed to been caught. Having flew without raising alarms was impossible. 

 

Poe took off his helmet, trying to sweep off the smile on his lips and miserably failing. The young man pressed the button to open the door of the ship, ready to face whatever was waiting ahead for him. 

There was a strong pressure against his chest and Poe was pushed back inside the ship until his back was stuck to the front red window and the young pilot was unable to move anymore. The hard light coming from the ship bay was suddenly obstructed by a massive black shape who was barely fitting into the small cockpit. Poe was unable to see the face of his attacker until they stepped further into the ship to face Poe. 

 

Suddenly, under Poe’s wonderstruck eyes was appearing an ethereal vision, a face carved into the purest marble, features Poe could die for, eyes Poe could kill for. So it was what Kylo Ren looked under his mask. Poe felt his throat becoming dry. Why Snoke decided to hide this strong and delicate face? Poe felt his fingers tingling with the need to slid into these shining soft black hair framing his face, falling before his eyes. Big dark eyes burning with a rageful fire. 

 

“What were you thinking you were doing?” groaned Ren and Poe felt his bones melting into his flesh when he heard this deep voice resonating in his whole body. 

 

Poe wanted to answer but his mouth refused to open. The young pilot frowned before he felt his whole body setting on fire, like if his blood was boiling into his veins. It was hurtful but not as much as he thought it would be. He felt his heart beating against his ribcage and the air was too hot against his burning skin. Front of him, Ren was still standing and looking at him with intense eyes with a spark of confusion in them. Poe couldn’t help to find this sight utterly entertaining, finally able to see the man under the mask and feeling highly privileged to be maybe the only one, except of Snoke, witnessing the beautiful face of Kylo Ren. Looking so fierce, so delicate, so strong and so human.

 

Poe felt his stomach rumbling with desire and pleasure and he didn’t get surprised about it. It wasn’t the first time Poe fantasized about Ren. The raw power and rage emanating from the black-cladded figure always tickled Poe’s imagination. How it would feel to be pinned down by this strong body? How it would feel to be crushed into a wall by this broad chest? Poe felt like suddenly all these nights, all these memories of fantasy were rushing back into his skull and exploding in his entire body, all along his legs, his spine to nest in his cock, making him growing harder and aching in few seconds, unable for Poe to hide it from Ren. 

 

The young pilot saw Ren’s intense eyes looking down to his crotch and he felt his cheeks blushing, especially when the other didn’t tear his eyes away from Poe’s obvious erection, like he was lost in this sight. The Knight’s chest was going deep and down faster and his lips parted. These obvious signs of attraction from the other man only made Poe more aroused and his body was a bundle of nerves, eager to come undone if Ren decided to touch him. 

 

And how much Poe wanted for Ren to touch him, roughly, to bruise his lips with hungry kisses. To grab Poe’s hair and to make him kneeling between his parted legs and imposing a rough pace to Poe’s mouth on his cock while he would sat like an emperor in the pilot seat. But Ren stayed tenaciously still, only his eyes were travelling along Poe’s body and it was almost enough to make the young man screaming for some mercy. It felt like a thousand of cold hands were dancing on his burning skin and Poe couldn’t hold back anymore a moan which resonated loudly into the small cockpit and suddenly, Poe’s febrile eyes were captured by Ren’s imperious dark eyes. The time seemed to stop there and both men were looking into each other’s souls. 

 

Poe’s sensations on his body grew stronger and his eyes rolled in their orbits, unable to look longer to Ren and he was now at the complete mercy of the Knight. When he felt a pressure around his cock, Poe threw his head backward and he didn’t hold back anymore his moans, knowing that Ren was playing with his body like an expert puppeteer. Poe never felt like this before. Like his whole body was disappearing and too much sensitive at the same time. His mind was fuzzing with pleasure and his cock was stroken by an invisible hand. Poe wanted for this to never stop. It was too good. As much as flying and Poe never thought that possible. 

 

Poe felt the pleasure filling his stomach and cock and he fought against his own instincts screaming to him to give up control to look at Ren, wanting for the Knight to know what he was doing to Poe, to know that Poe wanted him to see him in the pangs of pleasure. When he finally managed to capture Ren’s eyes, Poe’s back arched and his nails scratched the window behind him while the young pilot screamed his pleasure, cumming into his own pants. 

 

Poe was left breathless and finally free of his moves so he slumped against the window in his back, feeling like all energy left his body even if it was still buzzing from the wild enjoyable torture he suffered from Ren. The other man was looking at Poe, his eyes sparkling with satisfaction, a smirk lifting up his pouty lips and Poe, foolishly, hoped to be able to kiss them one day. Like if he would have read his thoughts, Ren took a step forward, his body towering over Poe’s smaller frame and the young pilot sighed with content, loving the feeling to be overwhelmed by Ren’s huge stature. 

 

Poe’s breath stopped when he saw Ren’s hand tending towards him. Never in his mind left the knowledge that Ren was dangerous. So the young man got surprised when Ren’s gloved hand took unexpectedly softly his chin between his fingers. Poe shivered when he felt the cold leather against his still warm skin. Ren turned softly Poe’s head toward the window, Poe’s sweaty hair and face exposed to the red light. The young man stayed silent, cherishing to have attracted Ren’s attention and loving the fact that he was enough intriguing for Ren to take his time to examine him and wondering if Poe was worth his time. The Knight softly pushed Poe’s face so he could look at his eyes. The young pilot felt like Ren could see through his soul and heart. It should have felt weird and terrifying. But for an unknown reason, Poe didn’t feel afraid. It was like Ren should always have known Poe’s deepest thoughts and secrets. 

 

Ren’s thumb softly caught Poe’s lower lip and his lips twitched with a small smile which didn’t reach his eyes, these ones filling up with something looking like nostalgia and Ren looked like a small boy who lived for thousand years. Poe felt his heart arching to comfort a man he barely knew. But this strange glow disappeared as fast as it appeared and Ren was looking back at Poe with intense eyes that the young pilot couldn’t understand. 

 

“We will see each other again.” whispered Ren, his nose brushing against Poe’s and the young pilot took a deep whiff of Ren’s particular strong scent. 

 

After a last look into Poe’s mesmerized eyes, Ren let go his chin and turned away to step outside the ship, leaving Poe alone, with a satisfied body but an hundred of questions messing with his heart and mind. Though, it was certainly the beginning of something. 

 

“I count on it.” whispered Poe, his lips spreading in an excited smile. 

 

Something exceptional. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd   
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
